


Private Negotiations

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Desk Sex, F/M, Force Bonds, general dameron, i don't know if statura is still alive at this point, i just like him okay, slightly force sensitive poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: The Resistance is in need of a new base. Rey wants to go off and search for one. General Dameron does not want her to go. Rey decides to meet him in private to discuss the matter.





	Private Negotiations

General Dameron sat back in his seat at the head of the table and exhaled heavily. The Resistance had been bought some time due to the fact that First Order had not yet realized that their remnants had fled to Yavin 4 to lay low. They were safe for now, but there was still a lot to do. Now the remaining leadership convened in the house where Poe had grown up and where he now faced his first challenge as the newly minted leader of the Resistance. Shortly after arriving at Yavin 4, Leia Organa's health had taken a turn for the worse, which was likely due the aftereffects of the incident that had placed her in a coma. Leia had gathered her strength to give a short speech announcing her retirement and promoting Poe Dameron as her successor. She told them that she had full faith in Poe and asked the Resistance to stick together in such troubled times. Then she had retired to one of the guestrooms where the medics could monitor her. Poe grimaced. The thought of losing Leia after losing so many others in the struggle to escape the First Order made his heart heavy.

Kes Dameron stepped into the room. He looked at his son at the head of the table both with pride and sympathy. He and Shara had fought so hard in the hopes that Poe's generation could live in peace. However strong their convictions, war had once again come to their doorstep, and he could only hope that his son, as well as the galaxy itself, could emerge from the conflict unscathed. Poe smiled weakly at his father.

"Dad," said Poe. "How is Leia doing today?"

"The medic told me that she is resting," said Kes. "She is stable at the moment."

"That is good to hear," said Poe. "Please join us."

Kes pulled out an empty chair and took a seat next to Finn. He nodded at Kes and shifted in his seat worriedly.

"Poe," said Finn. "I mean General."

Rey smirked at this from her position across from him.

"What's on your mind, Finn?" said Poe.

"It's good that we are safe here for now," said Finn. "And this is a good place to regroup. But once the First Order figures out where we are, we'll be like sitting ducks here."

Poe nodded. "Finding a new base in a secure location that is not too far from possible supply lines is number one on our agenda. I am open to hear any ideas or suggestions."

"The First Order has been running us out of everywhere we have tried to set up a base," said Rose with a grimace. "If we decide on a location, we have to be sure it's good."

"Agreed," said Poe.

Admiral Statura looked around the table to see how the Resistance's heavy losses had put the last shred of hope of the New Republic on the shoulders of the younger generations. He met eyes briefly with Kes, and the other man nodded as if he had the same thought.

"I am currently looking into a few possible systems, but things are looking a bit grim to be honest," said Admiral Statura. "The best locations are heavily patrolled by the First Order. We will have to figure out some way to think a few steps ahead of them."

"I have an idea," said Rey.

Everyone turned to her with interest. She had not yet said a word during the meeting. Her dark eyes seemed to be contemplating something distant.

"In the jedi texts I found a star chart with the locations of ancient jedi temples. A few of these worlds do not appear on modern star charts," said Rey. "Perhaps they have been destroyed. Or perhaps the jedi were good at hiding them."

"You think one of these worlds could be our new base?" said Finn.

"Yes," said Rey. "But the thing is to find out if any of them are still habitable."

"We can send out a scouting team," said Poe with nod.

"No," said Rey. "I think it would be better if I would go to look for them."

"What?" said Poe, taken aback.

"Perhaps these worlds have stayed hidden because one needs the Force to uncover them," said Rey.

Poe grimaced. "Well, then you can go with the team."

"No," said Rey. "The First Order is still looking for us, and we can't risk going around in a big group."

Poe opened his mouth to say something and then reconsidered.

"We will look into the locations of these jedi worlds," said Poe. "As for who is or is not going, we will discuss the matter later."

Rey raised her eyebrows incredulously. Kes looked between the two of them knowingly. He remembered that look all too well. 

"Meeting adjourned," said Poe.

Everyone besides Rey stood up and slowly shuffled from the room. Rey glared at Poe.

"What do you mean we will discuss the matter later?" said Rey with her arms crossed. "This is the only solution!"

"Rey," said Poe. "Meet me in my office later, and we can talk about it."

"Fine," said Rey.

Oh, she would meet him in his office alright.

* * *

Later that day, General Dameron entered his office. It had previously been his mother's office, and the desk and chairs had remained there even after her passing. The lights were off and Poe flicked them on. His mouth dropped at the sight in front of him. Rey used the Force to lock the door behind Poe.

Rey faced away from him, kneeling in one of the wide leather arm chairs. She looked at him from over her shoulder with an alluring grin. She was almost naked except for a nearly see-through pair of black panties and matching black stockings that went to her knees. A perked nipple was visible from the side of her body. Any possible words were stuck in Poe's throat, and Rey felt a wave of triumph.

Poe and Rey had gotten to know each other _quite well_ since the Resistance had settled into Yavin 4, well since the storage closet in the Millennium Falcon if one was to be completely accurate about the matter. Even so, Rey's seductive appearance in his office took him completely off guard. Usually Rey would slip into Poe's bed and night and act more distant towards him during the day, despite their passionate midnight encounters. 

"Rey," said Poe taking a step towards her.

"You wanted to talk," said Rey.

Rey turned around in the chair to face him. She rested each of her legs on an arm of the chair. Her invitingly spread thighs and the unobstructed sight of her small breasts derailed any coherent thoughts left in Poe's head.

"Then let's talk," said Rey.

"Uh," said Poe, heat rising into his face.

Rey moved her hand and Poe's brown jacket fell from his shoulders. Then she beckoned him towards her, and he felt himself pushed forward by the Force. He did not fight it.

"Sit down, and let's have a chat," said Rey, nonchalantly. 

She pulled him with the Force into the chair and settled into his lap, her stocking-covered legs wrapping around his waist.

"Let's get you comfortable first," said Rey.

She pulled off his white shirt with her hands this time. After the shirt hit the floor, her hands settled on his broad shoulders, and she looked into his heavy-lashed eyes.

"So tell me," said Rey. "Why won't you let me go looking for a new base?"

Poe's heart twisted. "I never said I wouldn't."

Rey stroked a soothing hand down the warm skin of his back. "It's not what you said, it's how you said it. It is clear that you have no intention of letting me going anywhere anytime soon."

"I-" Poe stumbled over his words. "I don't want to lose you. Especially over an unnecessary risk."

Rey kissed him, and he sighed into her mouth. She guided his hands to touch her body, and he touched every inch of her bare skin slowly.

"You know I can handle it," said Rey. "This might be our best chance."

"I know," said Poe. "But I don't want you going out by yourself blind. We need to figure out what we are doing first."

"You mean _we_ as what the Resistance is doing?" said Rey. "Or . . ."

She shifted her bottom against the erection filling his trousers. Poe moaned.

"Do you mean _we_ as in you and me?" said Rey.

"I feel," said Poe, breathless simultaneously from lust and his deeper feelings. "Ever since I met you, there was this feeling. I can't explain it."

Rey nodded. "I feel it too. It's the Force. You can sense it sometimes can't you?"

"I think so," said Poe. "There were times when I was in a battle on the brink of death, where this calmness took over me and time just slowed down."

Rey smiled. "That's the Force.

"The force tree that my parents planted," said Poe. "I would always feel strange when I got near it. Not in a bad way. Just strange."

Rey kissed him again and ran her hands over his muscled chest.

"And when I met you," said Poe. "I felt this strong certainty that we were meant to be together. And that made me feel so happy but also so afraid to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," said Rey.

"But I am afraid," he said, a single tear rolling down his face.

Rey wiped the tear away and blinked away a few of her own.

"That's okay," said Rey. "Being afraid just means you have something to believe in. And something to fight for."

Poe kissed her hard, and he pulled her close to his body. She shivered against him. 

"Make love to me," she plead hotly into his ear.

Poe kissed her neck and pulled her panties down to her knees. She shifted higher in his lap, and Poe wrapped his lips around one of her breasts. He sucked it as his hands inched up her thighs and his fingers danced between her folds. Rey squeezed her eyes shut in bliss. He switched to the other breast, and his finger played with her clit. Rey gripped his dark curls hard.

When Rey had gotten quite hot between her legs, Poe slid a long finger inside her wet opening. Rey sat back on his hand.

"Please," she said.

Poe looked up at her from between her tits with a dark grin. "How about over the desk?"

Rey nodded and stood from his lap. She discarded her panties completely and walked over to his desk only in her stockings. Rey's upper thighs glistened with her arousal, and she trembled in anticipation.

Poe unbuckled his belt, and released his hard cock from its confines. Rey eyed it eagerly and bent over the desk. Poe stepped behind her and guided his cock inside her pleasant warmth. They both gasped.

"Kriff," said Poe.

Rey gripped the desk. "Keep going!"

Poe wrapped his hands on either side of her tiny waist and began to thrust into her. The desk creaked slightly, and Rey's tits wobbled. Poe pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"So gorgeous," said Poe.

Rey threw her head back in delight at the rush of excitement filling her stomach with each stretch of her insides. Poe had a thick cock, and the initial sting when he thrust into her would always give way to a sensation that made her soul sing.

"More, more!" Rey pleaded.

"No problem, sweetheart," said Poe, his brow furrowing in concentration.

Rey's pussy felt so good, but he had to make sure she had her fill first. His cock smacked loudly as her wetness sucked him back in with each drag. Poe closed his eyes and focused on pleasuring her with deep, steady strokes.

Rey moaned. Drool from her open mouth collected on the wood of the desk in little flecks. The head of Poe's cock brushed that spot deep inside of her. Then twice more. Then again. And then she was there. She cried his out name as her climax consumed her.

A few more strokes, and Poe followed her. He filled her with his release, and they were both gasping for breath from the intensity of their encounter. Poe turned her around and held her close to him as they caught their breath.

"Poe," said Rey.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I won't go alone," said Rey. "I want you to come with me."

"Rey?" said Poe. "Really?"

"I'm not alone anymore," said Rey. "I don't have to figure things out by myself."

Poe kissed her forehead. "I'm glad to hear that."

Rey kissed him again, and they moved back over to the armchair where they settled in together in quiet contemplation. There were many challenges waiting ahead of them, but they would figure it out together.

 


End file.
